


Just One Yesterday

by orphan_account



Series: KouNoiz FoB fics [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Nothing but angst, but only towards the end, nothing too major, slight sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz just wants something with Koujaku, be it friends, boyfriends, or even just fuck buddies.</p>
<p>Like they were last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Yesterday

"Say my name, Koujaku. Moan it. I won't hold it against you."

"…Ah…Aoba…"

Noiz remembers now. He remember that exact moment, lying, sweaty, panting for Koujaku, lying against his chest, jacking him off, asking for some reaffirmation that they both wanted it.

And Koujaku came out with that.

Noiz isn't sure who to hate - Koujaku, for moaning that, Aoba, for going out with Ren, or himself. For not being enough. He buys new sheets for his bed and bins the old ones, the dirty ones, and knows that somewhere, a little kid would love to have them.

No one wants Noiz like that kid wants a sheet.

He's crying again. How - how does he stop? Does he do what he did earlier, and cry until he's sick? Does he try and look at cute pictures, or porn? He doesn't know. He cries for a good hour.

Later, he forces himself to go out. He doesn't have to - that's what takeouts were for and he didn't feel like Rhyme. But it's unhealthy for him to stay in his flat, so he leaves, and somehow ends up running, running, away god can't people stop staring at him why are they staring _stop stop stop_ -

Koujaku grabs him, tackles him, as weary and as out of breath as Noiz is. "You okay?" he asks, unaware that they were in the exact same position last night, but it was bad then and it's bad now.

"Emotionally or otherwise?" Noiz hates the words that come out of his mouth. "I'm not old like you. I can still exercise." Noiz doesn't admit that he had terrible asthma when he was young and he still has it now. All things considering, Koujaku probably has better lungs than him.

Koujaku scowls. "Don't be such a smart-ass. Look, you don't run much, so unless you've decided to take up a exercise regimen, something is up." He pulls Noiz closer, noses touching and Noiz tries not to think about kissing him. "Spill."

"I want last night back." There - Noiz has said it. "I want it again." He blinks quickly. Koujaku looks confused.

"'It'?" he questions. "Noiz, what do you mean?"

Noiz punches him in the shoulder, and it's shoddy, but Koujaku winces. "You know what I mean!" he hisses. There are tears in his eyes again. "I - I want you again…I'll give up all of my futures if I could just have tomorrow back."

Koujaku stares at him, lets go of Noiz and Noiz starts to cry again. 

"Please, Koujaku...I'd - we'd do it right this time..." Noiz sniffles, and looks away. He doesn't want it to be like this, but if he doesn't do it now then he'll never do it.

"Noiz…" Koujaku pauses, sighs, and shakes his head. "You're a kid, Noiz. Just a kid."

"I'm. Nine. Teen." Twenty soon - or was it just his birthday? He doesn't care right now.

"Just a kid," Koujaku repeats. "I - I shouldn't have done that last night."

"You did, though. We both did. I want more." They're travelling in circles now. Noiz doesn't get why Koujaku doesn't get it.

"Noiz, please," Koujaku said. "Don't - don't do this. We aren't even friends so maybe… maybe it's best if we don't talk to each other again."

And then Noiz snaps, and he's yelling, screaming, hitting Koujaku, and tears are streaming down his face, but he doesn't care, nothing matters to him but beating that smug ass. He's had this happen before, people sleeping with him and not wanting more, but that was different because he didn't care then and he cares now.

Koujaku catches his wrists, and he has that look Noiz's parents did, and he doesn't want to see that look, so he shuts his eyes and stops thrashing. He lets out a sob, and there, the dam's broken and he's crying like a baby and he doesn't want to be alone.

"I - I just need someone," he admits, burying his face in his hands. "I need someone." Somewhere, he's still aware that this is in public and that people are staring but he doesn't care now.

"Noiz…I'm not denying that true," Koujaku sighs. "But - we don't know each other well enough for a relationship."

"We can if you just-"

Koujaku holds up a hand for silence. "I get what you mean. But - if you want a relationship, why not Clear? He'll probably date you."

Noiz shrugs. "Don't really know him," he says. "I know you better."

"You can get-" Koujaku realises what he's saying. "...we can work something out."

"But no dating." It's not a question - it's a fact that Noiz is painfully aware of.

"Yeah. No dating." Koujaku sits up, and sighs. "What about friends with benefits?"

The term's slightly unfamiliar to Noiz, but he gets the gist. "Fuck buddies."

"Yeah." Koujaku nods. "Once a week, we meet up and have sex, no strings attached. That okay?"

It's not what Noiz really wants. He wants to have strings attached. He wants to be the only one Koujaku has sex with, the one he loves and kisses. But the arrangement gets him closer to yesterday, and he grabs it.

**Author's Note:**

> The semi-sequel to my other fic. I'm more proud of this one, if I'm honest. Anyway, if you have any questions about this fic, just ask and I will answer them.
> 
> Might have a semi-sequel on its way.


End file.
